


and i'm feeling good. who knew?

by lucylamb



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Oblivious Pining, Set before Season 1, season 3 is where we divert gays, throughout highschool years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylamb/pseuds/lucylamb
Summary: Rachel’s singing voice has always done things to Quinn. Things she couldn’t really explain, she couldn’t let herself. It was until recently that she finally understood what those things were. They were feelings for Rachel of all people.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	and i'm feeling good. who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes that I couldn’t catch before posting this. English isn't my first language. This is also my first written fic in 5 years, so please forgive me. It's short, but I wanted to get a feel for the pair. Title based on "Feeling Good" by Nina Simone, which was on repeat when I was writing this. the actual plot is based on me listening to lea michele sing a lot.
> 
> chapter 1 is the only one set before the series. chapter title from wicked "what is this feeling?"
> 
> 4 shot  
find me at my Tumblr: lucylamb

Quinn remembers the first time she heard Rachel Berry sing.

It was during her freshman year of high school, almost a couple of weeks in, and after an intense Friday Cheerio practice. She’d forgotten to get her Algebra book that was in her locker for the weekend. Her legs protested any movement she made as she exited the Cheerio’s locker room. They wanted to drop dead after a Coach Sue Sylvester Cheerleading practice, Sue was certainly out to get someone today.

With the intensity of it still being felt throughout her body, Quinn even almost deciding to forgo the math book, just to not walk so much. Quinn was beyond tired, almost letting herself to go along with her legs and drop dead.

Her mother was probably already outside waiting for her, she usually was, and Quinn would have been finally able to take a seat. She sadly had algebra homework in the book due that following Monday. To get to her locker, she needed to pass by the auditorium.

As Quinn walked towards her locker, she heard the muffled sounds of someone inside the previously thought to be an empty auditorium. ‘ _ What kind of person even stays this late who isn’t a Cheerio _ ,’ Quinn thought. School ended two hours ago. It was already five in the afternoon.

She hesitated the idea of opening the door but dismissed her hesitation. 

Quinn gripped the  auditorium's doorknob gently and proceeded to turn it slowly. The muffled sounds distinguishing themselves now as singing, a girl’s voice.

The singing hit her as the power behind the voice washed over her by the second.

She couldn’t see the girl that was singing from the slight crack of the door. It didn’t help that she was at one of the back entrances, the ones behind the stage. She couldn’t even see the seats properly from where she was at. It did seem empty. Pulling the door more open, she slid her body through the small opening to not catch the attention of the girl singing her heart out on the stage. Not that said girl could even see this entrance.

Quinn strained her ears a bit to pay attention to the lyrics but couldn’t identify the song. It didn’t sound like something in the Top 100. She didn’t know much about music, other than anything that's played in Lima's out of date radio stations, but it seemed more like a musical. There wasn't any music played alongside the girl's vocals but just the way she sang…

Quinn just  _ knew _ .

As if the following strong belt out from the girl serenaded Quinn, she took a step into the auditorium. Her body didn’t feel like a part of her at the moment as she entered the room fully. The low lighting almost made her want to give in to the feeling of warmth that was spreading through her body as the singing continued. To just stand there and listen. It was kind of hard for her mind to keep up with it all, she just felt so relaxed by the voice.

Weirdly enough, her legs even felt relaxed by the singing.

Her heartbeats sang along with the girl’s voice. The steady, strong beat was loud enough in Quinn’s ears that it could have been a backup bass for the girl’s performance if a microphone were pressed up against her chest. If that weren’t enough, Quinn’s body hummed along. She felt warm and fuller than she’s ever felt before. Like a blanket wrapped around her. 

Quinn was sure that every word that was sung was directly speaking to her.

She let the sound sink in. The words could no longer be processed properly anymore. The tone the girl sang with… it was mournful, for love. Whoever the girl was, she was waiting for someone. The one. The genuinely pleading tone swept Quinn away and towards her.

Quinn seemingly floated as she continued to take small steps towards the stage, barely reaching the small staircase that led up there. She just needed to go up the stairs and push the curtain slightly back to get a glimpse of the girl.

Quinn needed to see who was making her feel this. Her curiosity was practically unbearable. She took the second to last step on the stairs—

Suddenly a short, but very loud, creaking sound echoed throughout the auditorium from under her.

The singer stopped abruptly along with the creak.

Quinn’s heartbeat now seemed like poundings to her ears that deafened instead of an accompaniment to a sweet melody. And probably the only other sound in the now eerily quiet auditorium.

“Hello?”

_ ‘Rachel?!’ _

“Is anyone there?” 

Her mind went into overdrive.

Quinn knew that voice. She mentally cursed herself for not identifying it with the singing. It was Rachel—fucking—Berry, man hands, stubbles, hobbit, and one of the biggest losers at the school. Someone she tortured on a close to daily basis. She felt like an idiot for not having figured it out sooner. 

Quinn couldn’t believe what Berry’s voice was doing to her. Couldn’t comprehend how she let herself go this far, almost feeling—

_ ‘No! Stop that.’  _ She can’t allow that train of thought to fester any longer than it already has. She shouldn’t have let it do so in the first place!

The squeaking of shoes against the stage’s polished wooden floor suddenly drove Quinn away from her mind. Berry was going to see her.

As the noise drew nearer to her direction, Quinn got control of the rest of her body then bolted out of the auditorium. Her feet stomped on the hard ground, leaving a greater echo as she fled. She didn’t care that her legs felt as if they were going to snap in half; she didn’t care that she seemed like a maniac to anyone that caught her in the halls during these hours; she didn’t care. Quinn just needed to get out of there and fast.

She already messed up on the quietly part. 

She neared her locker but thought against it. Passing by it, she took the closest exit instead.

Screw her Algebra book. She’ll figure the homework without it or finish it before class on Monday morning. Anything so she won’t stay another minute at the school with  _ her _ .

And if Man Hands, by the end of Monday, just happened to be covered in a slushie rainbow from head to toe? It’s not Quinn’s fault that she deserved it.

Rachel Berry knew what she did.


End file.
